Brain health is one of the biggest biomedical challenges with few if any effective medical treatments. Cognition is a highly valued and central manifestation of brain health that is impaired or becomes disrupted in normal aging, numerous neurodegenerative, neurologic, and psychiatric diseases, childhood developmental syndromes, traumatic brain injury, and stress. Cognition is also disrupted by jet lag, medication side effects, and certain medical treatments, such as those for cancer. Thus, the potential to enhance cognition or counter cognitive dysfunction is of enormous relevance across the human lifespan in health and disease.